Taryn's Story
by Ruf-the-juggla-ottsel
Summary: i couldn't think of a better name, ok for those who don't know, Taryn is a character from Daxter, the PSP game that takes place between Jak and Daxter, and Jak 2. Taryn reveals her story to Jak, Sig, Tess, and Daxter. rated for violence and language
1. Chapter 1 A Drink at the Hip Hog

**Ruf: alright before we start, this fan fic is about Taryn. Now I don't think that many ppl here have played daxter because they didn't get a PSP or something like that. But for those who have, you can skip this, for those that haven't read on.**

**Taryn's part in Daxter isn't that big but I think she's a pretty cool character. Basically all she does in the game is give Daxter his spray gun and upgrades for it. Not much info on her at all, but if you use daxter and a USB cord with your PSP and PS2 to unlock stuff on Jak X you can unlock Taryn and like all other characters she comes with a nifty little mini bio. She's 18 years old and fought the first metal head invasion move made on the city. **

**Daxter: Yeah, and she's really hott**

**Ruf: Shut up daxter, you've got Tess, This fic is about Taryn's life up to and through that point.**

**Daxter: am I in it?**

**Ruf: no, you met her when she was 18, this'll prolly end when she's about 16 or 17**

**Daxter: then why the hell am I here?**

**Ruf: On with the fan fic! (I don't own taryn or anything cept for maybe a character I might put in, everything else is owned by Naughtydog and Ready at Dawn Studios)(rated for language and violence)**

Chapter 1

A Drink at the Hip Hog

Her blue dreadlocks, though mostly held back in a ponytail, blew with the wind as she zoomed towards the south town bar, if she was lucky Tess might give her a free drink, Mar knows she needed it. She saw the giant hip hog with a halo that sat atop the front of the bar.

"How does anybody find that sign attractive?" she said disgustedly. She spoke with a slight British accent; it had a sweet but experienced and strong tone to it. She slowed and descended to park her zoomer outside the bar. She dismounted and removed her goggles to hang them from one of the handles; she didn't like to wear them unless driving anymore.

The doors slid open as she walked in. Jak and Sig were sitting at the bar, Tess stood behind it and Daxter stood on the bar telling one of his tall tales.

She made her way past the small roped off box in the center, what it was used for she had yet to figure out.

"And then I pounced! With a hiiiyaa! And a whoooaahhh! I took em' all out!" Daxter was great at telling stories, if only they were real.

"So which one was that fuzzy, the one about the lurkers where you fall on your ass or the one where you ended up spraying me with bug spray?" He was such an easy target to make fun of though.

"Hey I don't see you telling any better stories!"

Sig spoke to my defense "You know chili pepper, some people don't like broadcasting the story of their lives or in your case other people's"

Daxter ignored Sig's insult "Well maybe she should, we don't even know anything about her from before I ran into her in the construction site."

Jak spoke up "Yeah, what's your story Taryn?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Jak and Sig nodded and Daxter's annoying voice came up "yeah!" he said almost like he was saying 'DUH'

"alright, well I guess I should start back at the beginning"

**Ruf: ok I know, short chapter, but I'll try and post the next one soon**

**Daxter: you said I wasn't in it, you lied!**

**Ruf: well your only in this part**

**Daxter: asshole**

**Ruf: please review! Even though there's not much to review yet**


	2. Chapter 2 Renegade

**Ruf: Haha, new chapter, I actually wrote most of this in summer school .**

**Daxter: Slacker**

**Ruf: you have _no_ room to talk **

**Daxter: yeah, I know**

Chapter 2

Renegade

I was born in Kras City. I was young and didn't understand much, but I knew that it was a bad place. My mum and dad hated it, but when I was 5 years old we moved to Haven for a new life. We took what little we had, or at least what we could.

When we reached Haven City we realized it wasn't perfect but it was better than Kras. Daddy joined the Krimzon Guard to make sure we stayed safe and fed.

Our home was in the slums, near the northeast corner of the city.

When dad came home he could never stay long. Half the time he didn't even take off his armor. Sometimes he would have to stay on duty for days on end.

There weren't any good schools in the slums so Mum taught me how to read and write. I received the rest of my education in the streets. To survive in either Kras or Haven you have to have a good deal of street smarts.

But I didn't have a problem with it, I loved the excitement. I made up little games to play by myself. My favorite game was called "Renegade". I would go to the market and look through the trinkets, fruit, and other foods. And I'd pick out something I liked, grab it, and run. The goal was to get away without being seen, or if it came down to it, see how far I could get before being caught. They always went easy on me. They didn't see a 6 year old girl as much of a threat.

I got away with so many things with this game. A tiny wooden precursor robot, a shrunken monkaw head, a set of dice made from crystallized green eco, even a small metal head skull gem. My mother never understood it, she always asked "hon why do you collect these useless things?" and I always replied,

"Because they make me happy mum." She would smile and walk away shaking her head.

But my prized accomplishment was getting away with a yellow stuffed crocadog, was that a tale.

It started like any game of Renegade. I walked through the market with my average clothing. A red tank top, baggy pants bound to my ankles, cloths around my feet bound by straps of yakow leather, and a tan hood worn down.

I wasn't hungry that day so I looked through the trinket stands. My young eyes passed over many different sized and shaped things, but none caught my interest.

Suddenly I spotted the yellow stuffed animal. I walked away a bit and put my hood up to hide my face. I walked past the stand and quickly pocketed the crocadog.

I started to walk away, thinking I was in the clear. "Hey! Hey don't walk away!" I broke into a sprint at these words. "Bring that back! Thief!"

It wasn't like I was new to being chased by an angry entrepreneur. I took a sharp turn into a long alley with a trench in the middle. I jumped down into the trench; by the time I looked to see where I was landing I was on top of him. A young man not looking to be much older than I was. I stumbled to the ground and was on my back propped up by one elbow.

He was kneeling next to me. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Where'd she go?" the voice of the salesman said.

The boy stood up and leaned against the wall of the trench and put his ear to it.

"Ah fuck it, I got customers"

The boy signaled that the man was gone and I stood up.

"So what did you do to get him so bent outta shape?" I pulled the stuffed crocadog from my pocket and showed it to him.

"He was sellin' these and I wanted it, sort of a game I play."

"Heh, nice. What's your name?"

"Taryn"

"I'm Scrap, wanna be friends?"

"Ok!"

**Ruf: Ah, the innocence of children**

**Daxter: gag**

**Ruf: Oh yeah, I changed the boy's name too**

**Daxter: nobody cares**

**Ruf: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Strike

**Ruf: Yargh I'm updating quick, ha-ha summer school gives me inspiration. Actually I just get bored and start writing and it turns into this. **

**Daxter: Ha-ha, magic fingers**

Chapter 3

The First Strike

So Scrap and I were inseparable. For the next 4 years we were like family at each other's homes. I could walk in without even knocking and he did the same at my house.

We had tons of little adventures and things; we played Renegade together all the time. With 2 kids we won every game.

We were the best of friends, but as we grew older I began to think maybe I wanted more. I began to see how handsome he was becoming. At age 11 I knew that I positively liked him.

He was a year older than me and we had both started growing out of games like Renegade. We started spending our time together differently.

He had gotten a blue one-seater zoomer for his 12th birthday and he was amazing at driving it. (Haven kids learn to drive and junk younger)

"I'm gonna be the greatest racer this city's ever seen!" he would always brag. He always drove us down to the port and we'd watch the sunset over the city wall.

But this story isn't so much about my relationship with Scrap as it is about the end of our relationship.

It was a nice evening, one where dad was home and would be home for the weekend.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I ran to hug him.

"Hey hon." he said as he took off his helmet, "I've got a present for you when I get my armor off"

"What is it?" When dad came home I felt like I was 5 again, an innocent daddy's girl.

"You can wait a few minutes" he said with a smile as he walked back to his and mum's room. About 5 minutes later he emerged with a wife beater and a pair of dark blue pants on, barefoot.

He sat down on the couch in the living room and relaxed. I came and sat next to him. "So what'd you get me daddy?"

He let out a sigh, "Now you're getting older and starting to roam the rest of the city, I want you to be safe so I got you this." He pulled out a knife handle and flipped a switch one the side. A foot long blade of concentrated red eco came out of the top end. He flipped the switch back and the blade shut off.

"I want you to use this to protect yourself out and about the city." He handed me the eco knife and I held it in my hand as if it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I flipped the blade on and made a few cutting and stabbing motions. "Whoa, be careful sugar, it's not a toy."

I turned the blade off and put it in an armband I wore on my left bicep. "I know daddy, thank you _so_ much daddy."

"You're welcome hunny."

It was later that night, after dinner. We were watching TV together, as a family. Every now and then I'd take out my new eco dagger and practice cut moves with it.

Nothing was out of the ordinary when all of a sudden we heard and enormous explosion outside. I ran to the door and looked out to see an entire section of the city wall demolished and metal heads were storming the city. Krimzon zoomers and Krimzon guards were swarming to the area to push them back. I yelled and ran inside, "Daddy! Daddy! A big part of the city wall's blown up and we're being invaded by metal heads!"

He got up and ran to get his armor and guns. He didn't have time to get all his armor on so he just put on the boots, arm and shoulder guards, and his helmet. He carried his rifle and had a red eco pistol holstered on his right boot and the left side of his belt.

"Taryn! Take your mother and get to a safe place as fast as you can!" he yelled at me as he ran out and jumped on his one-seater Krimzon zoomer and headed into battle.

I nodded and started to run out with mom but I stopped. I ran to my room quickly and lifted up my mattress revealing a yellow eco pistol, much more accurate than a red eco pistol. I had stolen it once in a game of Renegade with Scrap. I put it in the right side of my belt and ran out to go with mom. I got just outside and I almost threw up at what I saw.

My mother's screams filled the evening air although they were nearly drowned out by the loud screaming and other sounds of battle. There were 2 ape-like metal heads eating my mother alive. One was trying to tear off her leg and the other had his face buried in her belly. It raised its head and looked at me, intestines hanging from its jaws. She was already missing a hand and there was blood coming from her nose and mouth.

I couldn't move I couldn't make a sound. The metal head that had turned its attention to me took a step forward and roared, dropping my mother's guts. I snapped out of my trance and drew the pistol I had at my hip.

Tears streaming down my face I fired a shot at the beast's exposed throat, it roared in pain and I continued to shoot at it. But in my rage I didn't notice that it was still advancing on me. It pounced and knocked my pistol away. I was done for; I'd end up like my mother. But then I remembered my new eco blade. I quickly got it from my armband, the metal head jumped at me to try and pin me down. I turned on the blade and shoved the eco into its already damaged throat. Blood laced with dark eco sprayed into my face, I closed my eyes and mouth instinctively. It fell onto me and squirmed a bit before falling limp.

I pushed it off me looked to see the other metal head staring me down. He began to charge at me. Before it got to me I jumped higher than I ever thought possible and landed of its back. I held onto a section of a column of metal that seemed to protect its spinal cord. I stabbed my eco blade deep into the beast's side. More blood poured out onto my gloved hand. It screeched in pain and after bucking a bit it slowed and then fell to the ground.

I got up and saw my mum, lying dead. Tears streamed down my face. I stepped to go pick up my pistol and put it in my belt. I was devastated; the only thing I could think to do was run. I ran, without even really thinking straight to Scrap's house.

I ran until I was about ready to pass out. I got to Scrap's house and opened to door. I collapsed onto their couch. His mom must've heard me because she ran in with a worried look on her face. I looked up to her, "Where's Scrap?"

"He went out to look for you to see if you were ok, he was so worried he didn't even take his zoomer. Take it and go find him, please."

I got up from the couch leaving sparking purple blood from the metal heads on the fabric. I ran out and jumped onto his zoomer, found the ignition and sped off. I headed towards the wreckage of the wall where there was a huge battle between the guards and the metal heads. I saw my dad fighting off 4 huge metal heads that each had a blaster and four spider-like legs. I lowered the zoomer and rammed into the bigger one. I knocked it off balance and pounced onto it from the zoomer.

Bringing out my blade I latched onto its back before sending my blade into an eye. A screech of pain erupted from its mouth. My dad turned to see me on the back of the great beast.

"TARYN! GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled but I didn't listen I hung on for my life and pulled out the dagger before jabbing it into the back of the monster's neck. It jerked and I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. It stopped moving and fell to the ground as a pool of blood collected under its neck. I pulled out my blade and returned it to my arm.

My head turned to my father. My eyes swelled and began to water at the sight before me…

**Ruf: OOOOO suspenseful!**

**Daxter: you're just gonna update again in like 2 days, what's the big deal?**

**Ruf: it leaves the readers wanting more… I hope O.O**


	4. Chapter 4 Everything I Know and Love

**Ruf: ok so I quit writing cuz I hadn't gotten any recognition that anybody was reading, so start reviewing damnit! Thanx to Morgane Lurkerstriker I am continueing the story**

Chapter 4

All I Know and Love

My eyes were already red and my face was wet with tears, my stomach almost jumped up my throat and out of my mouth. My dad's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and blood streamed from his nose and mouth. His severed head lay on the ground and his body was being tugged at by three spider legged metal heads. There was a smoldering hole in the middle of his torso from one of their blasters. His rifle was on the ground along with pools of his blood.

I ran and picked up his rifle and began firing at the monsters. I caught one with a few shots to his belly and eco laced blood and entrails began pouring out. Another was shot in his shoulder and I must have hit a nerve because his arm went limp, I then fired into his roaring mouth and his roar became a hawking noise as violet blood began spurting.

The third metal head began to rush toward me. I froze, and began to fall to the ground. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes, welcoming the end. I expected the force of the giant monster to crush me, but I never felt it. My eyes opened and saw Scrap, he had rammed a stolen zoomer into the beast, he then fired shots from his twin red eco pistols at it.

He jumped to the ground and continued firing on it until it collapsed to the ground. He stood there looking at what he had done and then holstered his pistols. All those times we had started spending at the shooting range after we stopped playing Renegade had apparently paid off for both of us.

He turned to me and began to walk towards me, his hand was offered to me and he helped me up. I wrapped my arms around him and began bawling my eyes out. I cried harder than I had ever thought possible. He held me close, "don't worry Taryn, it's okay, but we need to get out of here before more show up."

I looked up at him and he smiled, I gave a smile back and we began to head for his zoomer that I had driven there. We got to the zoomer and he climbed on. No sooner had he offered his hand to me than we heard the sound of hover jets. A squad of six hover fighter metal heads had surrounded us.

"Oh shit, run for cover! I'll hold them off!" Scrap said as he drew his pistols.

"But Scrap!... give em' hell!" I yelled at him as more tears started down my face. I turned and ran in the opposite direction, I hadn't gone too far when three metal heads that looked like the ones that had killed my mother ambushed me. I turned back and saw Scrap take a blast from one of the hover fighters in his heart, he began to lose his balance from his zoomer.

"SCRAP!" I yelled, before I had barely begun to run back to him I felt an arm grab me around my waist and pick me up. I was set on the back of a KG one seater zoomer.

"Don't worry, I've got ya," a gruff voice said. I wrapped my arms around the waist of the man that had saved me. He began to speed away from the battle, away from the carnage. I looked down at Scrap with tears pouring down my face, I turned away and held the strange KG officer tight.

The strange but seemingly trustworthy man pulled the zoomer in front of the Baron's Palace. He grabbed my hand and lead me inside, we headed to an elevator and stood inside until it took us up. It stopped after a few seconds because it was one of those high speed elevators. The doors opened to a glorious hall, there was a set of doors that the man lead me to, they opened and I saw what I assumed was the Baron's throne room. The Baron was standing at on of the glass walls looking out at the battle. The man that had saved me spoke to him. "Baron Praxis, the metal heads are getting the upper hand, they could get to the rest of the city at any time, what is your plan of action?"

"Simple Lieutenant Torn,"

I looked up to my savior, I had heard daddy say that name before.

"We will, put up a new barrier blocking out the section of the slums being attacked while we hold the beasts back."

"but.. sir millions of people will be killed, your going to willingly sacrifice hundreds of lives!"

"Please lieutenant, we're talking about scum, poor souls that can hardly support themselves anyway, it's what's best for the city."

Torn made a scoffing noise, "Damas was a better ruler than you, you're no king, just a cowardly, half assed baron" the baron turned to Torn, an enraged look in his eye.

"You're out of order soldier!"

"Fuck you! ... I'm not your soldier anymore." Torn threw a badge on the floor. "You do what you do; I'm going to fight off those monsters." He turned to the door and grabbed my hand to take me with him. The Baron yelled at him as we were walking away.

"You had better hope those beasts slaughter you because if they don't I _will_ find you and I _will_ do it myself!"

We stepped into the elevator and the doors shut with a loud clank.

**Ruf: ok, I'll admit it, not my best writing, but hopefully not too bad**

**Daxter: points and yells you are a failure as a writer!**

**Ruf: ignoring that, please review!**


End file.
